Under Her Spell
by Lab7417
Summary: What was going on before and during the spell from the guys point of view. This is a companion piece and somewhat of a prequel to Under Your Spell.


Under Her Spell

By: Lab7417

 **A/N: This is for Happy guest who wanted to know what Klaus, Kol and Elijah's intial reactions were when they found out. Like what were they doing before the spell and their point of view during the spell and what was going through their minds when they decided to retrieve their newly discovered mates from the lake house? I hope you enjoy!**

 _Gulfstream 450 over the Pacific_

Elijah was reading the latest James Patterson novel and because he was alone he was completely reclined, shoes kicked off and tie undone. The trip to Australia had been a successful distraction. He had reminded two rather cocky vampires that nothing was beyond an originals reach and also managed to get the help Klaus wanted from an Aborigini that was a powerful warlock.

His phone started chirping intruding into his reading and he glanced at the caller's name on the screen. He smiled and answered.

"Good evening Rebekah"

"Where are you Elijah?"

"Over the Pacific"

"Coming or going?"

"Both. What's on your mind Rebekah?" With Rebekah it was rarely just a social call. Usually when she called she wanted or needed something. On the other hand Elijah was glad that after a thousand years she still sought his counsel.

"Have you ever met someone again and then remembered why you liked them so much in the first place?" she asked cryptically.

"Yes" Of course the reverse had also happened. He had encountered people again only to realize why he had disliked them or worse that he had made a huge mistake in the first place. He put a bookmark in his book and sat it on the floor. This wasn't going to be a quick call.

"Who evoked such feelings?"

"Someone I knew back in the twenties," Rebekah said. So obviously a vampire and possibly someone Elijah didn't know since he had been daggered during Klaus' rip-roarin' tour of the twenties. On the other hand someone Rebekah knew from the twenties had recently popped back into their lives.

"Stefan Salvatore," Elijah hazarded a guess.

"Are you traveling with a witch?" his sister pouted confirming his suspicions. He felt his big brother reflexes relax a little.

"No, just a little deduction sister."

"Well I forgot about you being so…you."

"Did you want me to be otherwise?" he chuckled softly.

"I wanted advice and not a lecture."

"Ok what advice would you like me to provide?"

"Well he and the doppelganger have officially called it quits some time ago and I was thinking maybe I'd like to get to know him again," Rebekah said.

"Stefan seems to know the score. If it's something you really want Rebekah then my only advice is to take your time and be patient. Some things are worth the wait."

"He's still in Mystic Falls you know. You basically ordered us to stay away from there."

"Well I trust if you go back you will be on your very best behavior. After all Stefan would not appreciate it if you messed with his little family that he has going there. He's as protective of them as I am of you."

"Thanks big brother," Rebekah said gently.

"You're welcome," Elijah said gently, "and Rebekah? Just please be careful. Just as we will do anything to protect our family Stefan will do anything to protect his family. Just keep your eyes open please…and if you need me call."

"Thanks Elijah"

"Good bye," she finished and ended the call. Elijah had just set his phone down and was reaching for the book when an intense sensation overtook him. There was magic involved and there was little he could do about it where he was. A moment later blackness overtook him.

 _Nocturnal Night Club_

 _Miami_

Kol had made a quick study of the hottest dance moves of the current decade and had been putting them to good use. As another fast-paced beat came on he grabbed the hand of the brunette and blonde he'd been flirting with and drug them onto the floor. The throng of dancers on the crowded dance floor instinctively made a space for them.

The brunette was dancing behind him while the blonde was grinding on his front side. The pulsing lights also ensured that any slip of his facial features could be rectified without bloodshed. Elijah had been worried about letting him off on his own vowing to keep an eye on the papers and media for any sign of trouble. So far Kol had managed to be on his best behavior. He had fed from a couple of humans even but he hadn't killed.

The blonde changed partners but the brunette led him off the dance floor and into his private VIP room which was little more than sheer floor-to-ceiling curtains and luxuriously soft overstuffed chaises. He let her guide him down onto one of the chaise in his black custom jeans and gunmetal grey button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone. She crawled up to straddle his lap and her already brief red dress hiked up even further. His hands settled on her waist and she kissed the part of his chest exposed by the shirt. Then she kissed her way up his neck to meet with his lips.

His hands wove their way into her deep brown, silky tresses and for a moment his mind envisioned a stunning pair of green eyes with which he was very familiar. He blinked away the image and turned his mind back to the imminent satisfaction of having the beautiful woman before him. She had been hanging on his every word and action almost from the moment he had entered the club.

She was a satisfying enough dalliance he supposed – as long as she didn't open her mouth. Not only did she have a completely horrible accent but her butchering of the English language was the worst he had heard.

As he was really giving her a taste of foreplay Kol Mickaelson style intense sensations gripped him suddenly. At first he worried that his bloodlust was going to get the better of him. He forced himself to calm down just as Elijah had taught them almost a thousand years ago. This didn't feel like bloodlust though. The more he thought about it – it felt like magic. Just before darkness overtook him his last thought was for his siblings.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _Mikaelson Penthouse_

 _Paris_

Klaus was pretending to watch a sports recap on tv while nursing a scotch. Paris was one of his favorite places to be in the entire world. When Elijah had practically demanded that they leave Mystic Falls Klaus had decided that he wanted to go to a city known for revering its artists and their suffering souls.

Rebekah had wanted to come with him at first but he had convinced her that he would not be good company. Actually he had intimidated her a little bit. He was grateful for his solitude. He looked over at the painting he had drying and three sketch pads. They all had the same subject – an angelic face with blonde hair and delicate blue eyes. He downed the rest of his scotch to clear his head or maybe muddle it further. As he walked over to the bar to make another he was practically paralyzed by the force of the magic that seized him. He tried to fight the blackness but in the end it pulled him down quite literally as his body collapsed and the empty club glass rolled out of his hand.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kol took in his surroundings and quickly realized he was at a baseball field albeit an empty baseball field. He began to speed around vampire style looking for any clues as to exactly where he was or why he had been brought there. As he raced to the top of the bleachers he realized he was no longer alone.

A female lie motionless face down on the ground just past the pitcher's mound. He flashed to her side at once and realized it was his little witch, Bonnie Bennett. At first he was afraid she was dead she was lying there so still. After a brief listen he breathed a sigh of relief – her heart was still beating. His head cocked to one side as he continued to study her.

"Hello BonBon." She emitted a small groan finally and then looked up at him. As her eyes connected with his he looked her over to ensure she was okay. Suddenly her well-being was paramount to him. He gently helped her to sit up wanting to make sure she didn't have any ill effects from her voyage to wherever they were.

She looked around for a couple of minutes before regarding him again. She was obviously thankful to see a familiar face at first but soon her face was glazing over with fright. She scrambled to her feet and backed away from him. He looked confused – his face wasn't changing and they had been on maybe not overly friendly but at least amicable terms when he had left. He had thought about staying but Elijah said they all needed a break from Mystic Falls and its residents. Now as he was staring at her he felt more at peace than he had in a long time.

He never should have left. He should have tried harder to convince Elijah that he could handle it – no ulterior motives he just wanted to get to know her better. For some reason it was important that she see him differently. He needed her, wanted her and wanted her to feel those things back. Just looking at her it was getting harder not to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to his heart.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked warily.

"A baseball field," Kol replied lazily with one arched brow as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Is it one you recognize?" Obviously she had no more idea of where they were than he did.

"No and I was wondering what I was doing here when you showed up," he said. "Do you know?" That sparked a look of recognition in her eyes. So she may not know where they were but he'd lay odds she knew how they got there.

"This is absolutely NOT happening to me," Bonnie worried. "There is something fundamentally wrong with that spell…" So his theory was correct and the Bennett witch had been the one wielding the magic he had felt seize him. Had he been her intended target all along? He hadn't suffered. As near as he could tell all this had done was send him to a deserted baseball field for two.

"You spelled us here? Aww Bunny did you want some alone time?" Kol teased. He became serious as he took in her distress. Her worry seemed to be escalating and his need to protect her – even from her own fears and anxiety seemed to be as strong and vital as his need for blood. He felt tied to her – as though there was an invisible string wrapped around his heart and attached to hers. He offered his hand to help her up and she let him pull her to her feet. "What kind was it? Maybe I can help."

"It was a spell to discover your true mate," Bonnie finally confessed. Kol got the biggest grin on his face. Suddenly everything he was feeling made sense. He wanted the woman before him in every way conceivable. He wanted to love her for the all of time and she was his to love. He was going to make good on that promise.

"You're mine," Kol said tenderly before the blackness pulled him back again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Klaus sprang to his feet as soon as he felt consciousness return only he was not in the penthouse any longer. This was a long hall with marble floors and artwork arranged carefully on the walls. It was obviously a museum but which one? He began to walk the aisles determined to find someone who could give him some answers. Someone had picked the wrong person to mess with. Finally as he looked down a long hallway he saw another person – the first he had found since he'd started exploring.

"Wait you! Stop!" he demanded. The woman did as he asked and he covered the distance between them with vampire speed – partly for time and partly for intimidation factor. As he reached the young woman though he realized that intimidation was useless in this instance – the young vampire before him was practically fearless.

"Caroline?"

"Klaus?"

"What are we doing here?" he asked. He was hoping that she had more information than he did. Perhaps she knew who was behind this. If they had harmed her or caused her discomfort in any way they were going to answer to him. He found himself surveying every inch of her to ensure she was okay. She was a sight for sore eyes – so beautiful standing there before him.

"Have you been here before?" So she had no more clues to where they were than he did but she was standing before him bravely. He fisted his hands at his sides to resist the urge to pull her into his arms. It was coming over him strong and all he wanted to do was protect her and tell her that no matter what he would make sure everything was okay for her.

"Well it looks like a museum. I don't recognize it immediately. What were you doing before you got here?" he asked. He was hoping to gain more insight. She was dressed casually in skinny jeans and a grey and purple stripe shirt with wedge sandals so that didn't shed any more light on his quandary but it did remind him why he should be with the beautiful, strong, independent woman before him. He loved it when she smiled for him. He even loved it when she shot him down. She was a challenge and Klaus Mikaelson loved a good challenge.

"Bonnie, Elena and I were doing some silly spell about…" Caroline began offhand when suddenly her vampire heart rate kicked up, she heaved a couple of shaky breaths and her eyes dilated with her shock.

"Caroline what is it?" Klaus worried. He couldn't fathom what had just sparked such a reaction in her.

"We did a spell to find our true mates," Caroline confessed. Klaus got a wolfish grin as suddenly everything that he was feeling had been confirmed. He felt an irresistible pull to Caroline because she was meant to be his. Before he could take action however everything went black again and she was ripped away from him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elijah regained his senses surrounded by shelves and shelves of book. It was a comfortingly familiar situation although as he looked around he had to admit he was not at all familiar with this library. As he wandered from room to room it dawned on him that he was the sole patron of this establishment. He finally decided that he would sit and patiently await his answers. He had just selected a volume and taken a seat when Elena Gilbert of all the people in the world wandered into the same room. He rose to his feet out of habit and respect.

"Elena?" Just the sight of his favorite doppelganger was enough to make his heart jolt into a slightly faster rhythm. She looked lost and a little confused. He wanted to protect her. He wondered if the Salvatore brothers were here also. Wherever Elena went one or both of them were usually nearby.

"Elijah," she greeted in a breathy tone. She looked surprised to see him – pleasantly surprised if her heartbeat was any indication. It had taken an uptick as soon as she had seen him.

"What are we doing here?" Elijah asked hoping that perhaps she had some information to offer him. He could protect her if only he knew what was coming. Elena looked at the floor a long moment. Elijah took the time to study her. He had left Mystic Falls because of this very girl and now here she was before him again and he wasn't sure he could resist the temptation. She had so many qualities that he admired – as he had once told her. She was strong, selfless and she revered family above all just as he did. As her eyes reconnected with his finally he could tell she was embarrassed but there was something else there – a connection – that he had never felt before. Was it possible that she might feel for him even an inkling of what he felt for her?

"Caroline, Bonnie and I were going through some grimoires that Klaus leant Caroline. We decided to do a spell and I guess it brought us here."

"What was the spell supposed to do?" Elijah inquired. He heard her heartbeat begin to race. What exactly had they been up to this time? His family had all fled Mystic Falls. Had one of them returned? Was Elena in danger? He felt his heart squeeze at the thought.

"It was supposed to help us find our true mates," Elena finally admitted hesitantly. It took Elijah only a few moments to realize what she was implying. He had heard of vampires finding their true mates before. He even remembered somewhere reading on the subject. They were the only two here so that meant in all the world, in the all of time destiny had decreed Elena Gilbert was meant to be with him. He fought to maintain the neutral expression on his face so that he could deal with whatever she was feeling. He very much doubted that she fully comprehended what her actions this evening had wrought. He would be all that she needed him to be: her guardian, protector, best friend, confidant, lover and so much more – because he was her mate and that mattered more than anything else.

Another thought occurred to him then – a reminder of why he had left Mystic Falls in the first place. Young and impetuous – and in the case of the older brother arrogant – as they may be Elena was in love with the Salvatore brothers. Did she realize the true implications of this spell?

"You expected to see Stefan or Damon here…" he tried to keep his voice neutral.

"I just wanted an answer," Elena confessed and her heart told him she was being sincere. "And it appears that I got one." Yes it would appear that both of their lives had been irreparably altered tonight. Did Elena understand the seriousness of what she had brought to light?

"Yes it would appear so. Elena calling one's true mate is a very powerful spell…" Elijah began. As the oldest child and her mate he felt the need to explain and discuss but before he could tell her what he knew blackness descended on him again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When he regained his senses this time Kol was back on the chaise in the night club. The music was still pounding while people frantically gyrated to the beat. He was alone and his wallet lay open next to him. All of his cash was gone as well as the one card he had brought with him. Most likely the brunette felt that was payment for services not rendered – either that or she was an opportunist as well as a murderer of the English language. He looked and surmised that he hadn't drawn any undue attention. He returned his wallet to his jeans pocket and left the club.

Almost as soon as he regained consciousness he was filled with elation at the knowledge that he had found the one person he was meant to be with. His beautiful little witch was like a perfect gift from God. He also felt an overwhelming need to get to her. He needed to have her in his arms now.

The drive back to his hotel suite was accomplished in silent thought. He pulled out his cell phone with thoughts of calling Bonnie. He needed to call his brothers but how was he going to explain this? He had heard of other vampires throughout history that had found their true mates but it seemed to be rare. Some vampires spent most of their existence looking but he already knew right where his little witch was located. He couldn't believe how possessive he felt with regards to Bonnie now.

As he reached his suite his phone rang and he saw that it was Klaus. He had hoped to speak to Elijah before he slipped and said something to Klaus. What if Klaus tried to get in the way? Kol couldn't let anyone – not even his brothers get in the way of convincing Bonnie to love him.

"Now's not really a good time Klaus," Kol answered.

"Is that any way to speak to your older brother?"

"Oh forgive me – bugger off Klaus," Kol amended.

"What has gotten you in such a mood?"

"I just lost consciousness at a night club and woke to find I had been robbed," Kol growled.

"You blacked out?" Klaus asked.

"That's the part you take away from this?"

"Did you go somewhere? Meet someone?" Klaus asked.

"Are you okay?" Kol sidestepped.

"Yes I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to Richmond," Klaus said.

"Isn't that a little close to Mystic Falls for Elijah's requirements?"

"I'll deal with Elijah when the time comes," Klaus said as he ended the phone call. So Klaus had experienced the same thing as Kol? Was it possible? Who had performed such a spell and gotten his brother for a mate?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elijah opened his eyes to the familiar humming of the Gulfstream's engine below him. He was still on the couch though it seemed that the plane had landed for refueling. He smiled as he realized what had just happened. After a thousand years of loving his family but being heartbroken in any other kind of love God, destiny, fate - whoever was responsible had sent him Elena Gilbert. He instantly felt a pull on his heart and realized the boundless power of a spell that brought to his attention what he needed to be doing with his life – namely loving her. As he refocused on his surroundings he heard the plane refueling. So he was likely somewhere in California. As he retrieved his mobile phone from the floor he noticed that it was vibrating away. He flipped it over to check the caller id and realized he needed to take this one.

"Elijah, thank God you're answering this stupid thing finally," Kol said and Elijah could tell Kol was in a car.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, not the kind you mean," Kol said. "Look Elijah something happened tonight and I'm on my way to Richmond."

"I was headed there myself," Elijah confided. Had his brother gotten wind of what had happened to him tonight? Maybe one of the Mystic Falls group had called him? "I've booked several suites at The Westin there." He closed the computerized panel on the plane that he had been using to make the arrangements.

"Great," Kol said. "You might want to call Klaus and let him know. He called me earlier."

"Kol did you by any chance blackout this evening?" Elijah finally managed.

"Funny you should ask that brother," Kol said. "By the way you need to cancel my Visa. I woke up a little robbed."

"I'll see you when you get there Kol and be careful," Elijah finished before he ended the call. He pressed the button for the cockpit.

"Good evening Mr. Mikaelson. What can I do for you?" the pilot responded almost at once.

"I'd like to change my final destination," Elijah replied. "I need to get to Richmond Virginia as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elijah was the first to arrive at the hotel and ordered room service before he grabbed a blood bag out of his portable case. Dinner arrived a half hour later and he had just finished his meal when Kol arrived. He strolled into the living area of the sumptuous suite and took in his surroundings.

"Nothing but five star for you brother and look you started without me," Kol looked at the discarded dishes.

"I didn't know when you would get here. By all means order something," Elijah gestured to the phone. He offered his younger brother a blood bag which Kol opened immediately. "How have you been doing?"

"Quite well actually until tonight," Kol said. "Elijah I found her," Kol suddenly blurted into the silence.

"Your mate?"

"Yes, when I passed out I was at a baseball field and she was there and she'd done a spell…Once she picks me she can't change her mind can she?" Kol worried as he finished his blood bag.

"She didn't pick you Kol, destiny did," Elijah tried to explain. "By the way who is she?"

"Bonnie Bennett," Kol replied and everything began to fall into place for Elijah. Bonnie had performed the spell for Caroline, Elena and herself. She had found Kol while Elena had found Elijah and if Elijah wasn't mistaken Klaus was on his way because of Caroline. The odds were astronomical that the three best friends would be fated for his siblings and himself and yet – had they not all been a little drawn to them while they were in Mystic Falls?

"I need to get to her Elijah. She was worried," Kol's brow furrowed.

"I understand."

"Did it happen to you?"

"Yes"

"Did you know her?" Kol asked.

"Elena," Elijah confessed.

"Oh that's rich! The Salvatore brothers are going to love that!" Kol scoffed.

"That's something I'll have to deal with," Elijah sighed. "I don't know that you'll have any easier time with Bonnie."

"Elijah I feel like I'm being pulled to her," Kol confided. "I'm desperate to get to her – to be as close to her as possible."

"I'm feeling the same thing," Elijah replied gently. "I know that for vampires true mates are serious business. It's as strong as bloodlust but harder to control."

"What if I hurt her?" Kol worried. "maybe we should be running the opposite direction…"

"And that right there – your need to protect her is what ensures that you won't harm her Kol," Elijah said gently.

"What if she doesn't want me?" Kol asked as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon and poured a drink.

"Then we applaud her for having good sense," Klaus said as he entered the suite. "Elijah…" Klaus looked to Kol as if to ask what their older brother was doing here.

"So who brought you all the way back from Paris?" Kol asked Klaus.

"Who said I needed a reason?" Klaus replied suavely.

"My money is on the blonde baby vamp," Kol smirked. "She really is a beauty although what she could possibly see in Klaus…" Klaus had grabbed Kol by the throat and turned the chair he was in over to pin him against the floor all in the blink of an eye.

"Niklaus," Elijah tried to call him down calmly. As soon as Klaus backed off Kol scrambled to his feet and glared at his older brother.

"What the hell got into you?" Kol glared.

"He was defending his mate," Elijah said.

"Let me guess the Bennett witch managed this one?" Klaus asked.

"Yes it seems Bonnie, Caroline and Elena decided to do a spell from one of those grimoires you leant Caroline," Elijah explained. "as fate would have it they decided to look for their mates and apparently destiny has a sense of humor because fate sent them the three of us."

"Elena is supposed to be your mate? The Salvatores aren't going to let that one go easily," Klaus laughed. Elijah didn't deign to offer him a response someone had to try to maintain some modicum of level headedness.

"I think it would be easier on the ladies if they were kept together. To that end I think we should get them out of Mystic Falls and somewhere we won't be disturbed," Elijah said. "Everyone would be knocking on our door at Mystic Falls."

"How about Oakhaven?" Klaus suggested.

"Plenty of privacy and no one has been there for quite some time so it won't be on any of our unwanted guest's radars," Elijah agreed.

"So we're going to what – just go and kidnap them?" Kol asked.

"Precisely," Klaus grinned.

"We're going to do it nicely," Elijah said. By this time it was three in the morning. Everyone got showered and changed before they elected to head out. Elijah had tried to sleep but found that every time he closed his eyes he could feel the pull of Elena's heart. When Klaus and Kol couldn't sleep either they decided to go ahead and get on the road.

Elijah had called one of the drivers from Oakhaven much earlier and the limo was waiting at their disposal. They tied up loose ends on their way to Mystic Falls. When they arrived they left the limo at the mansion and decided they would all go together in case someone needed help. As Elena was likely to be the trickiest as far as not raising the alarm they decided to start with Caroline's.

It took almost no time for Klaus to realize that Caroline wasn't there. Her room was a bit of a mess but after Elijah suggested it he checked to see that her important items that she wouldn't go without were missing.

"Perhaps they're all together?" Kol suggested. "They were obviously all together earlier this evening." This relaxed Klaus and they moved on to Bonnie's house. This one was a little trickier because the only one that could enter was Elijah. Klaus and Kol found the triangle in the backyard.

"They were definitely here earlier," Kol said. "This is where they did the spell."

"Well they're gone now and they left in a hurry," Elijah said.

"What if someone had them?" Kol worried growing angry at the thought.

"If they do then they picked the wrong night and the wrong girls to mess with," Klaus said. They made their way to Elena's house and carefully worked their way to Elena's bedroom window. Elijah sprang up to the window and entered. Kol was right behind him and Elijah raised a brow as he entered the house as well.

"I suckered Jeremy – thought it might be useful at some point. Besides I smell Bonnie and Caroline in here." Elijah looked around and noticed that her journal was missing as well as some pictures. She had snatched things quickly from her closet and drawers. Elijah frowned as he and Kol crept quietly from the house.

"I think they realized that we might come," Elijah said.

"You mean they ran?" Kol growled.

"Case in point," Elijah said calmly. "We don't have the best track record with them."

"I bet I know where to find them," Klaus said as he started towards the Salvatore Boarding house. As they arrived they carefully made their way around the perimeter. Damon was sitting in the living room with a drink in his hand. Kol checked the engines for heat and shook his head that they hadn't used their vehicles recently. Elijah sprang onto the balcony to find Stefan in his bedroom. Elena hadn't been there recently. He was calmly writing in his journal so it wasn't likely that he was smuggling Elena, Bonnie and Caroline somewhere.

"Where could they have gone?" Klaus said angrily. "Without the Salvatores I wouldn't imagine they were that resourceful in getting out of town."

"The last time they ran Elena's family has a lake house," Elijah suddenly had the thought. They took the limo for the short drive to the lake house and stopped about a mile away. As they made their way quietly through the woods they could feel the connections growing stronger and the raging need inside their bodies relaxing a little. Sure enough Elena's car was parked outside. By now it was early morning. They stopped to listen and heard one of the girls stirring.

"Let's do this as gently as possible. They're already obviously scared," Elijah said. "That's Elena's heart racing." They listened as she scurried downstairs and then to everyone's surprise she opened the sliding door. As she wandered down the deck with a steaming cup of coffee Elijah had never seen anything more beautiful. Of course he had admired Elena from almost the moment he met her.

"Go, quietly, there shouldn't be a threshold problem anymore," Elijah whispered. Klaus and Kol made their way silently inside and Elijah was content to stand at the side of the dock and watch as Elena sat down at the end and then dangled her toes into the water. She was made for him.

Klaus and Kol crept quietly upstairs and found the two girls sound asleep. Klaus motioned to the bags and they went paper, rock and scissors to see who would carry those out first. Klaus lost and Kol watched the girls sleep on obliviously as Klaus took their luggage outside. Bonnie was so beautiful as she slept – one hand clutching the blankets. He couldn't believe that he had been lucky enough to find someone – apart from his family to truly love after all this time. Everything he had felt the first time he had met her all made sense now that he knew they were made for each other.

He leaned down and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. As he smiled down at her the beautiful green eyes that mesmerized them fluttered open. She smiled up at him for just a moment and then she released an ear-splitting scream. Caroline bolted upright in her bed and Klaus came running up the stairs.

"Bonnie…shh…it's okay…Bonnie!" Kol worried at her sudden hysteria. Klaus grabbed Caroline and as she struggled he gently pinched the back of her neck until she passed out in his arms. Meanwhile Kol was still fighting Bonnie. He was afraid of hurting her.

"Let me go! Let me go I don't want you!" she cried out.

"You don't really mean that love," Klaus said with a smile before he pinched the back of Bonnie's neck and she collapsed into Kol's arms. "She's fine. She'll just sleep it off." Kol and Klaus carried their mates down the stairs and met up with Elijah who had Elena curled lovingly in his arms.

"What happened up there?"

"Kol woke Bonnie with a kiss and I guess she wasn't ready to get up yet," Klaus grinned.

"Well let's go before the Salvatores or anyone else realizes they're missing," Elijah said. They hurried with vampire speed to the limo and carefully settled inside with their mates. Elijah looked down at Elena lovingly and inwardly vowed that he would do anything in his power to help her through this. Klaus held Caroline still in his arms. He straightened her hair back into place and gently kissed her lips.

"I will try to deserve you Caroline Forbes – you have my word," he whispered tenderly. Kol settled Bonnie on the seat with her head in his lap and a smile came to his face as she instinctively cuddled against him in her sleep. The limo quietly turned for Oakhaven on Long Island's famous North Shore and an uncertain future for the Mikaelson brothers but one that each very much wanted.

~Fin~


End file.
